


The View From Up Here

by MysteriousMidnight



Series: Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Evan, Established Relationship, First Time Sex, Hand Job, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Connor, Treebros, everyone is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight/pseuds/MysteriousMidnight
Summary: Evan is ready to take his and Connor's relationship to the next level. Read the tags.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825033
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	The View From Up Here

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh.... I'm at it again, I guess? This is only my second time writing smut, so... Be nice? Hehe *Runs and hides*
> 
> Note: This was a one shot request. They don't want to be tagged, but thank you for the request, and I hope you enjoy! :)

Evan was pacing his room, his nerves on fire. He’d been thinking about this for a long time; he’d done his research, he’d bought the necessary stuff, and he’d picked a day when Heidi was working over night so they’d be uninterrupted for hours.

He heard the front door slam shut, and the sound of Connor running up the stairs. He burst into Evan’s room, crossing to his side in three giant strides, face filled with worry.

“Ev, I got here as soon as I could. What’s the emergency?”

“I-“ Evan swallowed, leaning up and kissing Connor, hard and fast, wrapping his arms around Connor's neck to pull him closer. Connor almost pulled away in surprise, but then he sank into the kiss, gently parting Evan’s lips with his tongue. Evan moaned, pulling Connor backwards onto his bed and tangling their limbs.

When they broke apart, Connor’s eyes were wide.

“Not that I don’t love kissing you,” he said, furrowing his brow. “But... was _that_ the emergency? You had me freaking out that you were, like, hurt or something.”

“Well, um...” Evan chewed his lip. He couldn’t just come out and _say_ what he wanted. His anxiety was gnawing at his gut, telling him Connor would laugh in his face if he said it out loud. He knew, logically, that _wouldn't_ happen. But... Instead of speaking, he tried to lean back in for another kiss.

Connor pushed him back, frowning. “Evan, what’s going on? Talk to me.” He grabbed Evan’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“I, um.... I want to, um...” Evan felt his face heating up. “I wanna have sex!” He shouted, then immediately slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes going wide. He whimpered, burying his face in his pillows to hide

“Evan..” Connor said, placing a hand on his back

Evan froze, burrowing further into the pillow.

“Come on, Ev, look at me.”

Evan hesitated, slowly peaking up at Connor. Connor rubbed his back gently.

“Hey, it’s okay. We don’t have to unless you’re absolutely, completely ready.”

Evan dropped his head into the pillow again, groaning. “No, I-”

“No, you don’t want to?”

“No,” Evan sighed. “I-I _do_. I just...” He mumbled something.

“Gotta speak up,” Connor nudged him.

Evan shifted closer to Connor, burying his face in Connor’s chest to hide the redness creeping back up his face. “I’m just... nervous.”

“We can take things slow,” Connor assured him. “And we can stop at any point, if you change your mind.”

Evan nodded. Connor kicked his shoes off, then shifted to face Evan again, kissing him softly. Evan leaned into the kiss, pressing their bodies close. He pushed Connor onto his back, then rolled so he was straddling him, smiling nervously down at him.

“I kinda like the view from up here,” he remarked, cheeks flaming.

Connor smirked, resting his hands on Evan’s hips and squeezing. Evan leaned down, grinding against Connor as he went. Connor moaned, the sound muffled against Evan’s lips, which were pressing against Connor’s.

Evan reached out and slowly unzipped Connor’s hoodie, letting it fall open to reveal a black t-shirt. Connor sat up, quickly shedding the hoodie and tossing it to the floor before falling back against the pillows.

Evan pushed Connor’s shirt up so he could plant kisses all along his chest and stomach. Connor hissed a giggle, flinching away.

“Ticklish?” Evan quirked a brow, grinning mischievously. He planted a hand on Connor’s chest, splaying his fingers out and running them, feather-light, down to Connor’s stomach. He let his lips follow the same path, flicking his tongue out here and there, making Connor squirm.

“Meannnn,” Connor whined, shifting and flipping them so he was on top. He smirked down at Evan through a curtain of hair. “Who’s laughing now?” He rolled his hips, making Evan groan, his hands darting around and grabbing Connor’s ass. He made eye contact with Connor the whole time, and it was the hottest thing Evan had ever done. Connor quickly pulled his shirt off and tossed it beside his hoodie, then teased his fingers along the hem of Evan’s shirt. Evan eagerly sat up so Connor could pull his shirt off and add it to the pile on the floor.

He pushed Evan back against the pillows, leaning down and kissing his neck, biting and sucking the sensitive skin there. Evan groaned, rubbing his hands down Connor’s sides and tugging at his jeans.

Connor pulled back, grinning down at him. “Impatient?”

Evan just whined in response, his hand falling to the button of Connor’s jeans. He glanced up at Connor, who nodded, and quickly undid them. He shoved them down as much as he could from the position he was in, then Connor had to shift to kick them off the rest of the way.

“Your turn,” Connor smirked. Once Evan nodded his okay, Connor made quick work of pulling his jeans down. Evan giggled when they got caught on his foot, kicking and shimmying to help Connor remove them. Connor scoffed, tossing the jeans into the pile of clothes, glaring at them as if they had personally offended him.

When he turned back to Evan, he was grinning again. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he murmured, leaning back in to kiss another trail from Evan’s neck to his collarbone to his chest, then his stomach. He stopped just above Evan’s boxers, making Evan whine. Connor smirked up at him through his hair.

“Connor,” Evan begged, shifting impatiently.

Connor chuckled, crawling back up and capturing Evan’s lips in a bruising kiss. He snaked his hand down and palmed Evan’s dick through his boxers. Evan whimpered, grinding into Connor’s hand, wanting more, _needing_ more.

Finally, _finally_ , Connor ran his fingers under the hem of Evan’s boxers, yanking them down and letting Evan’s dick spring free. He ran his hands along Evan’s thighs, stomach, chest - everywhere but where Evan wanted him. Evan groaned, squirming impatiently.

“Love those noises,” Connor murmured, kissing everywhere his hands touched.

“Mmmmfff _fuck_ oh my god,” Evan gasped, moaning long and loud, as Connor leaned down and took Evan’s dick in his mouth. It took all his self-control to not buck his hips up. Connor chuckled around Evan, the vibration making Evan gasp. Connor made eye contact with Evan as he bobbed up and down, swirling his tongue. Evan moaned, fisting his hands in the blankets. 

“C-Connor-“ Evan gasped. “I’m... If you don’t- I’m gonna...”

Connor pulled away, sitting up and licking his lips. He grinned. “Sorry, got carried away.”

Evan rolled his eyes, trying to catch his breath. He frowned at Connor. “You still have- take off...” He was panting too hard to form words, so he just pointed at Connor’s boxers. Connor grinned, quickly pulling them off and tossing them to the floor. He crawled up Evan’s body, pressing their dicks together and rocking forward just enough to make Evan groan, then he flopped beside him, rubbing his hand up and down Evan’s hip.

“So,” Connor said, clearing his throat. Evan looked up at him, eyes wide and filled with lust. “How do you want to do this?”

“Um..” It took Evan a second to figure out what Connor meant; his brain felt mushy and he was still panting a little bit. His cheeks turned red. “Well, um... I-I was thinking..” He chewed on his lip, looking down to avoid Connor’s eyes - which was a mistake, because now he was staring at Connor’s dick. He licked his lips, reaching a hand out and wrapping it around Connor’s erection. Connor let out a breathy gasp as Evan slowly pumped up and down, flicking his thumb over the head, twisting his wrist just a little bit on the down stroke.

Connor dropped his head onto Evan’s shoulder, shuddering. “Shit,” he gasped, gripping Evan’s hip so tightly, he was sure he would leave a bruise.

Evan grinned; he loved making Connor fall apart. When he felt Connor shaking, though, he stilled his hand, but didn’t let go. Connor whined at the loss of friction, but reveled in the warmth and pressure from Evan’s hand.

“I was thinking I’d, um... bottom?” Evan asked hesitantly.

Connor looked up at him, eyes glazed over. “You sure..? I don’t mind bottoming if you’re... you know, since it’s your first time and I’ve, you know, done this before.”

Evan nodded, blushing bright red. “Mhm”

“Use your words,” Connor reminded him, taking Evan’s hand in his.

Evan cleared his throat. “Yeah. I... I wanna bottom this time.”

Connor nodded. “Okay. Remember, we move at YOUR pace. You tell me if something doesn’t feel right or if you wanna stop, okay?”

“Yeah,” Evan said, swallowing. “And-and you, too, though.”

“Yeah, of course,” Connor agreed. He sat up. “Guessing you have lube and condoms..?”

Evan blushed red again, pointing at his night table. Connor opened the top drawer and pulled out what he needed. He crawled between Evan’s legs, squirting a decent lube onto his fingers. He rubbed them together to warm it up.

“Okay, ready?”

Evan pulled his knees up, shifting to get comfortable, then nodded.

Connor reached down, teasing around Evan’s entrance to relax him before carefully pressing past the ring of muscle and slipping one finger in. Evan tensed for a second before relaxing. Connor waited until Evan nodded an okay, then gently pushed his finger in and out.

“Another,” Evan gasped after a few minutes. Connor was happy to oblige, pulling his finger halfway out, adding a second, and gently pressing back in. Evan whined, squeezing his eyes shut and gripping the sheets tightly, arching his hips up.

“You okay?” Connor asked, stilling his movements. Evan nodded, panting. Connor waited a minute, giving Evan a chance to adjust before slowly pumping his fingers in and out, watching intently for any sign of discomfort.

When Evan’s body relaxed, Connor picked up the pace, scissoring and bending his fingers. He knew the moment he found just the right spot; Evan’s eyes flew wide and he gasped. Connor grinned, moving just a little faster. Evan whined, grinding his hips down into Connor’s hand.

“I-I think I’m ready,” Evan managed to choke out.

“Are you sure?” Connor asked. When Evan nodded, Connor gently pulled his fingers out. Evan whimpered at the strange sensation. Connor paused, glancing up at him with concern.

“I’m fine,” Evan assured him, although his nerves were on fire again - this was it. He was shaking, both with anxiety and with anticipation.

Connor rolled a condom on, applied a generous amount of lube, then positioned himself between Evan’s legs again. He rested his hands on Evan’s knees and squeezed, forcing Evan to look up at him.

“We can stop. At any point. Don’t care how far into it we are. Okay?”

Evan nodded “Yeah, yeah, I know. You, too, okay?”

Connor nodded, shuffling closer and lining himself up with Evan’s entrance. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Evan confirmed. He took a deep breath in, then let it out, relaxing his muscles as Connor pressed in, pausing when Evan hissed and tensed.

“It’s okay,” Connor purred, rubbing soothing circles into Evan’s stomach. “Not gonna move until you’re ready.”

Evan nodded, legs shaking. He moaned when Connor wrapped his hand around his dick, trying to distract him from the stretching sensation. He grabbed Connor’s free hand, squeezing it tightly.

Evan shifted, nodding for Connor to go ahead. Connor pushed in a little bit more, then paused. Evan winced, but motioned for him to keep going. Connor gave one final push, bottoming out. When Evan gasped this time, it was more pleasure than discomfort.

Connor stayed still until Evan squeezed his hand again, then he slowly started pumping in and out.

“Connor,” Evan whined after a few minutes, wrapping his legs around Connor’s waist to pull him closer. That was all the encouragement Connor needed; he picked up the pace, pumping faster, rolling his hips just a little bit. Evan groaned, pushing forward in sync with Connor’s thrusts.

Connor choked back a gasp when Evan squeezed around him, then relaxed. Evan grinned and did it again. Connor let out the strangest little whimpery yip Evan had ever heard. He couldn’t help but laugh.

“Mean,” Connor huffed, picking up his speed. He shifted a few times, his brow furrowed in concentration. Evan started to ask if something was wrong, cutting off when shockwaves of pleasure rolled through him. He gasped, throwing his head back. Connor grinned. “Payback.”

Evan threw his arm over his mouth, stifling the embarrassingly loud moan he let out, but Connor pulled his arm away. “Nope, wanna hear you.”

Evan locked eyes with Connor, licking his lips. “Con- _mmmmmm_ , _oh my god_.” He closed his eyes, then opened them again. “Wait-“

Connor paused, shaking. He was close. He could tell Evan was, too. “You okay?”

Evan nodded. “I... can we try something?”

Puzzled, Connor nodded. Evan pushed him back, and Connor pulled out, sitting up. Evan shifted, motioning for Connor to lie down. Connor furrowed his brow, but did as Evan asked. His eyes widened when Evan straddled him.

Evan reached behind him, wrapping his fingers around Connor’s dick and lining up. He made eye contact with Connor the whole time he sank down, their moans and gasps echoing together until Evan wasn’t sure which noises were coming from who.

Evan braced his hands against Connor’s chest, pulling up then bouncing back down, rolling his hips in circles as he moved.

“Ffff _fuck_ , oh my god,” Connor groaned, resting his hands on Evan’s thighs and squeezing.

Taking that as a sign he was doing something right, Evan did it again; he pulled up, bounced back down, and rolled his hips, grinding down onto Connor. Connor whined, heat filling his core. He reached out and grabbed Evan’s dick, pumping up and down in time with Evan’s bouncing.

“Oh, god, Conno _rrrrrrr_ ,” Evan moaned, muscles twitching. “I’m... fuck... I-“

Connor pushed his hips up into Evan, pumping his hand faster. Evan tensed his muscles, squeezing around Connor’s dick, and Connor saw stars.

“Holy shit,” Connor whined, throwing his head back as his orgasm hit. Evan bounced one last time, eyes squeezing shut. He let out a strangled cry as he came, spilling onto Connor’s stomach. He fell forward, resting his head on Connor’s shoulder, gasping for breath.

Connor ran his hand through Evan’s hair, showering him in kisses.

“Holy fuck,” Evan gasped, sitting up. Connor whimpered, his dick way too sensitive for even that small movement. 

Evan took a second to catch his breath, then slowly pulled off Connor, whimpering as he did. Connor pulled the condom off, tied it, and tossed it into the garbage. He reached for the washcloth on Evan’s night table, cleaning his stomach off. 

When he was done, Evan laid beside him, snuggling close. “That was... holy shit...”

Connor wrapped his arm around Evan, kissing the top of his head. “Fuck yeah it was, oh my god,” He felt Evan shake with laughter, and he grinned, kissing the top of his head again. “Gimme a sec for my legs to stop shaking and we’ll go shower, yeah?”

Evan nodded. “Mmm, yeah, that sounds nice.”


End file.
